Studies in Albany and other areas of New York State have suggested that Hodgkin's Disease and certain other lymphomas may be infectious in nature with a carrier state and a long incubation period. Recently completed studies of Hodgkin's disease in schools, among physicians and in family members support the concept that some form of transmission may be important in the occurrence of Hodgkin's disease. This grant is requested in order that we may more effectively pursue these leads by studying the epidemiologic features of all lymphomas diagnosed in residents of Albany County, New York and several other selected areas from 1950 to the present. It provides for a physician- epidemiologist and field investigators essential in obtaining information concerning cases and their possible relationships to intermediate contacts (carriers) and other cases. It makes further provision for pathologic review and statistical assistance necessary to analyze epidemiologic, clinical and histologic data.